unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 8
Max gains $1. Max has $11 Lumina is player 1 Peepers has 0 fight. Peepers has 3 will Lumina walks into the magic shop, trying to relax from the horrors she witnessed. "My my, it's been a few days. You look positively dreadful" "Thanks" Lumina responds to the shopkeeper dryly. The moment is not lost on the old woman, and she snickers to herself. "The beasts in Arkham have grown numerous and dangerous. Are you here to buy?" "Not at the moment, I am just here to catch my breath" Lumina ends her turn at Ye Olde Magick Shoppe As Peepers comes to, she remembers her tome and decides to see what she can gain from it. She puts her mind to work, and focuses on the scripture written. Peepers spends 2 movement to exhaust Cultes Des Goules. Peepers must pass a -2 Lore Check. Peepers has 3 dice. Peepers pass The Cultes Des Goules bursts into flames, and suddenly Peepers has learned something immensely powerful. As a result, however, sanity from Peepers mind slips ever so slightly. Peepers discards Cultes Des Goules. Peepers gains '''Shrivelling'. Peepers gains 1 Clue Token. Peepers loses 2 sanity. Peepers has 5 sanity remaining. Peepers ends her turn at Arkham Asylum'' Cadmus waits at the Historical Society to close the gate As Sass heads up the steps to the top of the tower, he loses his strength near the top and passes out. When he awakens, he is in Independance Square Sass ends his turn in Independance Square Exhausted from the horrors of the night, Max heads to Velma's Diner. He takes a seat and tries to calm his nerves from everything that has happened with a small meal. Max ends his turn at Velma's Diner Moving from the police station, Org quickly rushes to the bank for cover. His goal to reach the isle, he doesn't want to be caught in the streets by a monster. Org ends his turn at the Bank of Arkham As Hyper heads back to the streets, he finds Lumina gone. "I hope that means the woman is in good health. Well then, best be off." Hyper rushes through the streets towards a mysterious feeling he has gained towards the Isle. He arrives, hoping to learn something of this awful night. Hyper ends his turn at the Unvisited Isle. Donning her new robe, Fobar feels this would be a good time to peruse her findings. Fobar spends 1 movement and makes a Lore -1 check with old journal. Fobar passes. Fobar gains 3 clue tokens. Old Journal is discarded Fobar spends 2 movement to make a Lore -1 check with Ancient Tome. Fobar fails. Nothing happens. While the ancient tome is still a mystery, the old journal provides some great clues, and Fobar becomes entranced in the information, gaining many new insights. Fobar decides it is best to head inside with the others at this time. Fobar ends her turn at the Silver Twilight Lodge Inner Sanctum "Since you're not going anywhere, come on over here" the shopkeeper tells Lumina With nothing else to do, Lumina decides to head over to the counter. "What is on your mind, ma'am?" "Miriam Beecher, remember it. Miriam for short. As for what is on my mind, well, let me tell you of some things I have learned about this weird goings-on." Miriam spends a while speaking to Lumina. New ideas enter Lumina's head, and Lumina gains insight. Lumina gains 1 Clue Token As Peepers gets ready to leave the asylum, she is grabbed by guards. "Unhand me!" A man walks up to the guards, and after a brief moment, looks to Peepers. "I don't recall you as a patient". "I tell you I'm not a patient! I'm a woman who snuck here for a nap!" "Right, right, likely story. Prep for surgery." "Surgery?! What?! No, this is a mistake! Unhand me!" Despite Peepers pleas, she is forced onto an operating table. As she blacks out from gas, she sees a scalpel come near. Peepers must pass a Will Check of -2 or lose items. Peepers has 1 dice. Peepers fails. Peepers spends a Clue Token. Peepers fails. Peepers spends a clue token. peepers passes. As she awakens, peepers suddenly remembers things she didn't know before. "The Operation was a success! I find you mentally fit to leave!" Peepers wants to call the man daft and insane, but surviving this horrible experience with new knowledge isn't a terrible outcome. Peepers gains skill '''Stealth' Cadmus prepares to close the portal. Cadmus must pass a Lore check. Using his otherworldy knowledge, Cadmus manages to easily crush the portal before him and lock it away. Another portal gone. ''Cadmus gains 1 Gate trophy Ready to close this portal, Sass readies his knowledge. Sass must pass a -1 Lore check. Sass has 3 dice. Sass fails. Sass spends a clue token. Sass gains 1 bonusn die due to '''Lore'. Sass passes. Sass has 3 clue tokens remaining.'' Forcing the gate closed, the horrid entrance to the Great Hall of Celeano vanishes into nothing. While curious as to what was at the top, Sass decides it's best the gate is closed. Sass gains 1 gate trophy As Max sits there, sipping on some water, Velma walks over and looks to Max. "Young man, you look like you haven't had a bit to eat in days." "Haven't... beemn hungry for a while." "I can't well send you out into the cold with nothing if you're not gonna buy. Take this" Max gets '''Food' (Decrease any 1 stamina reduction by 1)'' "Excuse me, sir, are you ready to withdraw that money you left with us?" Org, at first, looks around to see who the woman is speaking to, only to suddenly realize that she is speaking to him. "Me?" "Yes sir, you were here the other day and told us to hold money. I remember you and your dog." "You must be mistaken, I wasn't here." "Your name is Org, correct? You told me your dog's name is Duke, and you have lived on these streets for a while and came into money" Org is confused, having been sure he has never been here, this alarms Org. Nevertheless, he walks to the woman and asks for the withdrawal. "Er, thank you. This is, uh, a bit confusing to say the least." As Org flips over the money, he finds a small note written in the bills that says 'Er, thank you. This is, uh, a bit confusing the say the least'. What is happening? Org gains $5. org has $6 Org loses 1 sanity. Org has 1 sanity remaining. As Hyper checks the island, he notices a man. The man hasn't noticed Hyper yet, and Hyper tries to see who the man is. Hyper must pass a Sneak -1 check to meet the man. Hyper has 2 dice. Hyper fails. Hyper spends 1 clue token. Hyper gets a bonus die due to '''Sneak'. Hyper passes.'' As Hyper gets very close, the man jumps in surprise. "Well, quite the shock you got that close there. What are you doing up here?" "Sorry, I've been investigating the island for clues on the bizarre happenings." "Ah, someone working for a solution. Name's Richard Upton Pickman. You wanna team up with me?" "I suppose it's better than running about alone." "Glad to hear it. Anyone able to sneak up on me has some skill." Hyper gains Ally '''Richard Upton Pickman' (+1 to Luck, +1 to Speed, Physical Resistance is negated)'' Fobar spends 1 sanity and can pass a -2 luck check. Fobar fails Fobar attempts to perform the ritual in the chamber, but ultimately cannot perform it properly, and fails to kill the beast. Carl Sanford looks to Fobar, disappointed, but not wanting to make a scene over it. Another night passes, another new horror comes. News runs through the Northside streets. Perhaps some details may come to light All players who end their turn in the Northside Streets gain 1 Clue Token A new portal, one to the city of Rl'yeh. Many godly beings inhabit it. just to enter would be madness. Out slithers the formless spawn, an wretched creature of filth. It wishes to be more than it is, but will never have such an identity. Category:Blog posts